


Till Death Do Us Part

by Naxxerie (HotShame)



Series: Stony Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Superhusbands (Marvel), and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotShame/pseuds/Naxxerie
Summary: “What would you do if I die today?”“I’ll die tomorrow.”





	Till Death Do Us Part

“What would you do if I die today?” Steve didn’t know why that question even made pass his usually tight lips.

 

Tony stopped scrolling in his table. He was leaning on Steve’s side, while the rest of his body was sprawled on the sofa. They’re currently the only ones awake in the Tower, it’s the reason why Steve was watching the television in mute (even though Tony had assured him that the sounds wouldn’t reach any of their teammate’s room). Tony was currently browsing some tech-news his AI suggested him on his browser while Steve’s arm was wrapped on his waist.

 

Steve immediately regrets asking him. “Tony—“

 

“I’ll die tomorrow,” Tony replied, in a soft voice, like it’s a thought he didn’t want to speak aloud. Silence surrounded them before Tony sighed, and continued scrolling in his Stark tablet.

 

Steve stands up straighter. “You will do no such thing.” His voice was firm, even if he knew that he would do the same.

 

Tony knew this as well, having known Steve the most. “Why couldn’t I?” He challenged.

 

Steve pauses for a second. Selfish as he may be, he couldn’t stand the thought of Tony dying, even if he wouldn’t be around to even see it. “Who would take care of Peter?” he asked, a concern for both of them.

 

“The others. And himself.” Tony said, unperturbed. But both he and Steve had caught the pain in them. “He doesn’t have my DNA, he won’t be as self-destructive as I am,” Tony laughed. But it was hollow and forced.

 

“He’s still our son,” Steve said.

 

“I’m not saying he isn’t,” Tony countered immediately. They’re getting off-topic again.

 

“You—you have to be there for him,” Steve said, looking away.

 

Tony sits up straighter and moves his head so he could stare at Steve’s eyes. “Look at me,” he said as he did so.

 

Steve closed his eyes and calmed himself before looking at Tony’s concerned eyes.

 

“JARVIS, do a full scan—“  Tony began to order.

 

“I’m not dying,” Steve said, with a small smile.

 

Tony doesn’t listen and they await for JARVIS’s results. “Sir Rogers has no immediate health concerns, sir.” His AI reported.

 

“I told you I don’t have—“ Steve was beginning to say before Tony cut him off with a kiss.

 

“I can’t live without you, Steve,” Tony said, his eyes filling with tears as his mind conjured images – his worst nightmares.

 

Steve saw the fear in his eyes and kisses Tony back. “As I do with you,” he confessed. He may even not make it until the next day.

 

They kissed and embraced, basking in the hope of that day to never come.

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble based on a stony picture I saw online. :)


End file.
